


Soul As Cold As Ice

by Kushimani



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Promised Neverland, Harry Needs a Hug, Implied Tomarry at the end, Implied/Referenced Torture, Like, M/M, at the end, very slight, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kushimani/pseuds/Kushimani
Summary: He had introduced himself as Tom Marvolo Riddle. Riddle was tall and slim, but despite his intimidating height, he had a warm smile on his lips, swiftly gaining the other children's trust.Harry would admit Riddle was handsome, but the man's eyes unnerved him. They were an unusual red, and Riddle's black hair made them stand out all the more.Harry had heard that eyes were the window to the soul. If that was true, then Riddle's soul was as frozen as the small pond outside.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Soul As Cold As Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I livewrited this in my Discord server, and now I'm posting it. yeet.

Harry's lips pursed as he eyed the new caretaker. The other children were fawning over him, already loving him despite only having been in his presence for a few minutes.  
  
He had introduced himself as Tom Marvolo Riddle. Riddle was tall and slim, but despite his intimidating height, he had a warm smile on his lips, swiftly gaining the other children's trust.  
  
Harry would admit Riddle was handsome, but the man's eyes _unnerved_ him. They were an unusual red, and Riddle's black hair made them stand out all the more.  
  
Harry had heard that eyes were the window to the soul. If that was true, then Riddle's soul was as frozen as the small pond outside.  
  
Harry scratched at the numbers tattooed onto his neck, 48776, and averted his eyes from the scene. Riddle made him uncomfortable, even though he wasn't even looking at Harry.  
  
Ron and Hermione didn't seem to have the same problem as Harry. They were both looking at Riddle with awe, already lured in by the charm he exuded.  
  
Narcissa, _Mother,_ was patting a smiling Draco on the head. Draco was a prat, but Mother seemed to favor him for some reason.  
  
Harry turned his gaze back to Riddle, only to tense when he realized the man's red eyes were fixated on him with a startling intensity.  
  
In the red depths, Harry spotted something he recognized to be _hunger._ The same that Harry felt when he was sent to bed without food for some reason or other.  
  
What could possibly cause Riddle to look so hungrily at _Harry?_

* * *

Harry took to avoiding Riddle constantly, and had been successful for the past week.  
  
Until now.  
  
A plate lay shattered on the floor, and blood dripped from his finger from where Harry had cut it trying to pick up the shards.  
  
Riddle was standing in front of him, frowning. "Harry, you're hurt. Leave the plate to Sister to clean up. I'll help you bandage your wound."  
  
Narcissa was standing nearby, and at the name _Sister,_ she turned with wide, shocked eyes, before they went back to their usual dull look. Harry had seen it, though.

She was shocked that Riddle would call her Sister, something they would do if they were equal. Judging by her reaction, they were _not._  
  
 _Who was Riddle, then?_  
  
He reluctantly followed Riddle into the back room, where the medical supplies were, and at Riddle's soft order to sit, Harry sat on the wooden chair in the corner.  
  
After finding the medical kit, Riddle brought it over to Harry and knelt at his feet. The action made Harry twitch. Having Riddle so close made him uncomfortable.  
  
He watched Riddle open the kit, and bring out a packet of wipes, disinfectant spray, and bandages. Harry thought that all of that was unnecessary, as he usually just held a cloth to a cut 'till it stopped bleeding.  
  
Harry flinched when Riddle cleaned the blood away, then sprayed the disinfectant onto the wound. It stung badly, but Harry didn't make a peep.  
  
"Why were you avoiding me?" Riddle asked lightly as he began to wrap Harry's finger.  
  
Harry's lips flattened. "You make me uncomfortable." He admitted. Harry had no reason to lie, and it's not like Riddle would punish him for saying that.  
  
Red eyes flashed with amusement. "Oh? How so?" He asked, finishing up. Riddle began to put everything back in the medical kit.  
  
"You just do." Harry said, not wanting to talk anymore.  
  
Riddle just smiled.

* * *

Harry shivered, shoving his hands in his pockets. His fingers and toes were numb, as _Mother_ never deemed it necessary to give him good socks, or any gloves.  
  
It was snowing, and everyone was outside, playing. He was the only one _not_ playing, as he seemed to be the only one freezing his butt off.  
  
Harry wanted to go inside, but Mother wouldn't allow them inside until 3. It was only 2:40.  
  
Riddle was supervising the children, looking snug in his black gloves, soft looking coat, boots, and pants.  
  
Harry _really_ didn't like Riddle.  
  
As if sensing his thoughts and stare, Riddle turned his away. Harry stiffened, averting his gaze.  
  
Luck was _definitely_ not on his side today, as he heard the crunching of snow. Riddle was approaching him. Harry hoped Riddle was just passing him.  
  
"You look cold, Harry. Has Sister not ordered you children new clothes for the winter?" Riddle asked, the sound of approaching footsteps falling silent. Reluctantly, Harry looked up at Riddle.  
  
Riddle looked _concerned._ Why would Riddle be concerned about Harry, someone he's only spoken to once before?  
  
Harry shuffled his feet awkwardly. "She has." He said truthfully. She did order them, but none for Harry. It was like Harry had done something in his short life to make her hate him, but Harry couldn't remember doing anything to her.  
  
Red eyes scanned his form, and Harry was sure they caught sight of every tear, hole, and blemish on his outfit. Harry had been wearing the same wardrobe for three years, so there were probably many. Thankfully, Harry hadn't grown much, and Narcissa had gotten his clothes in an unnecessarily large size.  
  
"I'll be having a word with her." Was all Riddle said, before he began peeling off his black gloves. Harry watched in confusion, blinking in surprise when Riddle held them out to him.  
  
He opened his mouth to ask why, but shut it once more, and took them gently.  
  
"Thank you." He said quietly. Riddle hummed, and turned away.  
  
They stood in silence.

* * *

Months ago, Harry had seen Hermione for the last time, and now Ron was gone. The door shut with a final _click_ as Ron left with Narcissa, finally getting a new family.  
  
Harry hoped Ron would be happy there.  
  
Would _Harry_ get a good family, when he was 12?  
  
Harry shoved down the grief at the absence of Ron and Hermione. They were gone, and would be happier now. Maybe Harry would be able to meet up with them once he was adopted?  
  
Soothing himself with that thought, he turned, aiming to go upstairs to sleep, when he bumped into something firm.  
  
Harry stumbled back, brows furrowed in confusion. He looked up, and Riddle stared down at him.  
  
 _Great._ Harry did _not_ want to talk to Riddle right then. He wasn't in a very good mood, after losing his last friend.  
  
"Ah, Harry. I was looking for you." Riddle smiled, and Harry was _almost_ fooled by the supposedly kind look. He knew he couldn't trust Riddle.  
  
"Why?" He asked suspiciously, emerald eyes narrowing behind round glasses.  
  
Something like amusement flashed in Riddle's eyes. "I was wondering how you were doing. You've just lost another friend, after all." Riddle said softly. Harry fought the urge to scowl. Riddle made it sound like they were _dead._ They weren't, obviously.  
  
"I'm fine." Harry bit out, but then remembered the gloves he still had in his nightstand.  
  
...Maybe Riddle wasn't _that_ bad? He had been kind to Harry, after all. Riddle had cleaned and bandaged his wound, and had given Harry the gloves he had been wearing, despite seemingly not having another pair, and Riddle had stayed outside until 3 even without gloves.  
  
Harry instantly felt guilty when he realized Riddle had been nothing but nice to him, so far. "I'm fine." He repeated, softer this time.  
  
Riddle nodded, and Harry looked down at his feet, guilt heavy in his chest.

* * *

Harry stared at the short fence curiously. Harry could easily climb over it, so what was it's purpose?  
  
Curious, he climbed over it, and wandered around. It was the same as it was before the fence, and seemed no more dangerous, so why was the fence there?  
  
As he walked, he realized it was only ten days away from his birthday. He would be adopted, soon.  
  
Harry continued to wander, only to stop when he arrived at tall, white wall.  
  
What was the purpose of the small fence when there was a gigantic _wall?_  
  
A tree to his right was even taller than the wall, and a long branch sprawled out right over the wall. If Harry climbed it, he would be able to stand on the wall.  
  
Harry was extremely curious, so he began so climb the tree, thankful it had lots of places to grab onto. Once he reached the branch, he began crawling across it, towards the wall. Luckily, the branch was thick, and didn't sway much.  
  
Once the wall was below, he slid off the branch, landing on the wall. A harsh wind blew by, making his hair whip back.  
  
Harry took a few steps forwards, and he peered down the other side of the wall.  
  
Harry frowned, brows raising. Directly below the wall was a ravine that ended in darkness. Past the ravine was a forest that seemed to have no end. It would be an impossible jump, and even if it wasn't impossible, it'd likely end in death.  
  
On another note, _why were they surrounded by a bottomless ravine?_  
  
"Harry."  
  
Harry stiffened, turning around. On the other side of the wall, Riddle was staring up at him. There was something on his face that made Harry a bit afraid.  
  
"Come down." Riddle ordered calmly, red eyes narrowing. Harry shuffled his feet nervously.  
  
"And...if I don't?" Harry asked, steeling himself. Why was it so important he got down? Or, to be more accurate, _what was Riddle hiding?_  
  
Riddle's lips curled in something that reminded Harry of anger. " _Come_ _here_ _._ " He hissed.  
  
Harry stared into Riddle's eyes. "No."

Riddle's lips tightened. " _Come down._ " He repeated, before softening his tone. "The children are worried. They said you went missing. It's nearly supper time, now. Surely you're hungry?"  
  
Harry's stomach growled in agreement at that, and Harry flushed with embarrassment. He _was_ hungry...  
  
"If I come down, will you tell me what you're hiding?" He asked, shuffling his feet awkwardly.  
  
Riddle's face tightened, before softening once more. "I will. Please come down, now."  
  
"Promise?" Harry said, inching towards the branch.  
  
"Promise." Riddle said, and Harry began to climb down. A few feet from the ground, Riddle's hands gripped his waist and lowered him to the ground.  
  
Harry looked up at Riddle, suddenly feeling shy. He shouldn't have done that. Harry wasn't sure what came over him.  
  
"We'll talk as we walk back." Riddle said, and placed a hand on Harry's back, guiding him towards where he assumed the house was.  
  
"Um...What was that out there?" Harry asked quietly. Riddle seemed to know what he was talking about, though.  
  
"A precaution, to make sure children don't try to jump. We've had many accidents." Riddle said softly, and Harry nodded jerkily, accepting it.  
  
"What are you hiding?" Harry murmured, just as the house came into view.  
  
"I just told you." Riddle said. "We aren't supposed to mention it, since it seems to make children more curious." Once more, Harry nodded.  
  
"You won't say anything?" Riddle asked, right outside the door.  
  
"I won't tell anyone. Promise." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Good boy." Riddle murmured, and Harry flushed, hurriedly entering the house. He left Riddle behind, and rushed upstairs.

* * *

Harry walked with Riddle towards the gate, the uneasy feeling in his chest growing with each step. Riddle was silent beside him, holding Harry's suitcase that held his few belongings.  
  
It felt like the walk lasted only a few seconds, but Harry knew it had taken a few minutes.  
  
Something felt _off._  
  
Harry paused when they entered an indoor area. The walls were brick, and reached upwards to a dark ceiling. Water dripped down into small puddles.  
  
It was unnerving.  
  
Riddle had stopped a foot behind him, and they stood in silence.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, turning his head to look at Riddle. His face was blank.  
  
"Will someone be coming to pick me up?" He asked, confused at the absence of his new family. They were supposed to pick him up, weren't they?  
  
Riddle placed a hand on his back, and began guiding him further into dimly lit area. He said nothing, and Harry felt a twinge of fear in his chest.  
  
No one was coming to pick him up, were they?  
  
 _"What are you hiding?"_ Harry had asked ten days ago.  
  
 _Oh._  
  
Harry had made a grave mistake, climbing the wall that day.  
  
And then, Riddle stopped walking once they were further away from the entrance, and Harry stopped as well.  
  
He was frightened.

"You're quite lucky, you know?" Riddle began, the hand on Harry's back slipping to his hip, where it gripped it in a bruising hold. "If you didn't have my attention, I would have killed you that day on the wall."  
  
Harry held himself still, despite wanting to flinch. _Kill_ him?  
  
"Nobody will be picking you up. I canceled the order they had on you months ago." Order? Who was _t_ _hey?_ What was Riddle talking about?  
  
Harry numbly allowed himself to be guided forwards. It was dark, and when he looked over his shoulder at Riddle, he immediately jerked his head forwards once more.  
  
Riddle's eyes were _glowing._ That shouldn't be possible.  
  
"W-where are we going?" Harry asked. His tongue felt heavy, and his ears were ringing.  
  
"That choice is yours. You can either stay with me, or you can go away." Riddle said, and Harry numbly wondered where _away_ was. He didn't think he wanted to go there.  
  
"With you." He said quietly, and the hand on his hip squeezed gently, as if rewarding him.  
  
Harry knew, then, that responding with _away_ would have been a terrible, terrible mistake.

* * *

He stared blankly at the ceiling, ignoring the arm wrapped tightly around his waist. The owner of said arm was sleeping, something that Harry hadn't done in what felt like ages.  
  
How long had it been since Riddle brought him to his house? Months? _Years?_  
  
Harry would assume years, with how his body had grown. The days all seemed to clump together, though. His body always seemed to throb with pain, courtesy of the punishments Riddle would give him for " _disobeying_ ".  
  
Harry couldn't seem to ever remember what he did to warrant punishment, though.  
  
"Why is your face scrunched up, darling? You'll get wrinkles." Riddle murmured, voice thick with sleep. Harry didn't even flinch when a hand covered his eyes, making everything go dark. "Sleep. You look like death warmed over."  
  
Harry shut his eyes, forcing himself to relax.  
  
Somehow, he managed to fall asleep. Harry would blame the exhaustion, though.


End file.
